


My Promise

by Kathysweet



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathysweet/pseuds/Kathysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami never knew how painful it was to break up with the someone that one cared deeply about, but Aomine was going to make sure he never felt it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Promise

_"I'm getting married, Taiga"_

_It was said softly, almost in a whisper. Perhaps it just sounded like that, he wasn't really sure everything just felt like it stalled. Disbelief and numbness causing him to awkwardly smile at the other male._

_"Oh, um. Congratulation," he said hoping that it didn't sound so hurt. But he knew it did._

_The other looked pleadingly at him; as if telling him not to look so hurt._

_"I'm sorry" Kagami said after a while of silence, having had processed the information given to him to the full extent. He was trying really hard not to let any emotions out, but he couldn't._

_He could feel the sting of his tears and the awkward smile on his face was already contorting into one of pain and anguish._

_"Don't be. It was my choice and..." the other didn't finish, just got up from where he was sitting and walked to where he was. Kagami didn't dare look up, preferring to look in the ground. The familiar warmth of the others hand landed softly on the top of his head._

_"I'm sorry Taiga," it was said in a painfully hurt voice and Kagami wondered why the other was doing this if it was hurting him too. "It's the only way," the other continued to say and all Kagami wanted to say was that "no it isn't". But the other stole his voice with the loving gesture he did._

_Big soft hands slid to cup his face, lifting his face. Yet Kagami didn't meet his gaze. "_

_Sorry Taiga. Please don't hate me" the other said before kissing him lightly on the forehead. Soon, too soon, the warmth left him and when he finally had the courage to look ahead, all he was met with was a broad back as it walked away._

_That was the last time he saw him._

 

* * *

 

Kagami groaned as the rays of the sun slipped into his room and hit his face. Groggily he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to fully wake himself up. Stretching, he stiffened as his hand smacked something next to him.

"What the fuck?" an annoyed and sleep filled voice said. Slowly he turned to the person next to him, only to regret it when he noticed who it was. There Aomine Daiki was, his annoying rival who loved to annoy the hell out of him, rubbing the tip of his nose since Kagami did hit it pretty hard.

"Ahomine what the hell are you doing in my bed" he grumbled unhappily. The dark skinned male paused from scratching his belly just so he could give Kagami that infuriating smirk. If it wasn't for the fact that the other was an ass and that he wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of having Aomine in his bed at the moment, Kagami would have found the expression much more attractive.

"I knew you were an idiot, but I wasn't aware you were that much of an idiot Kagami," Aomine said, propping himself on his elbows and turning that smug expression to him. Frowning, Kagami finally took in Aomines appearance or more like the lack of clothing and began to panic. Quickly he sat up, taking off the covers before letting a sigh of relief when he noticed that he was fully clothed.

"Asshole," he said as he heard the other chuckle. Aomine finally got out of his bed, stretching and gloriously giving Kagami a show of his muscled back, something Kagami did give him props for. The dark skinned male might be a complete asshole at times, but Kagami couldn't deny that the other was attractive.

"Oi" Aomine said, grabbing his attention. "I'm fucking starving, make me something."

Kagami sputtered as the other walked away from his bedroom. He wanted to tell him off, tell him that he wasn't his mother, but he knew that wouldn't do anything. Aomine would just hang around and complain until Kagami had enough of his whining and gave into his request.

Besides he really wasn't in the mood. He had woken up with a heavy heart and he was sure that he had _that_ dream again.

With another sigh, Kagami got out of bed and walked to the kitchen so he could prepare both his and Aomine's breakfast. He smiled though, as he noticed the other male laying comfortably on his couch. Yeah, Kagami found the dark skinned male annoying, but Aomine was kind in his own way.

It wasn't like he forgot, at least not all of what happened last night. Last night had been an awful day for Kagami.

Having had bumped into the one person he never expected to see ever again, he had been unable to move. Seeing _him_ was enough to bring back hurtful memories, but seeing him _and his very pregnant wife_ sure broke him into pieces.

What made it worse was that he found he wasn't completely healed yet, and that just seeing him seemed to open wounds he thought had already scarred.

That's when Aomine came.

A heavy arm draped over his shoulders, pulling Kagami out of the stupor he had been in.

"Yo," Aomine had said, not looking at Kagami but gaze fixated on _Him_.

All Kagami could do at that moment was stare at Aomine and wonder where the male had come from and how he knew Kagami needed some rescuing before something bad happened; what that something was, he didn't know.

"W-well it was nice seeing you Tai-Kagami," the other had said, reminding Kagami that he had still been there.He had just nodded, neither being able to talk nor look at him. But it didn't matter anyways because even if he had it in him to talk, he wouldn't have been able to say much since Aomine had quickly dragged him away.

"A-Aomi-"

"Stop making such a pathetic looking face," Aomine had said with no real malice. As they had been walking to Kagami's place, Aomine had not let go of his hand even though people had begun to look at them. At that moment he hadn't been able to stop the tears that began to flow nor the sniffles that followed, but he had smiled slightly when Aomine squeezed his hand just a little bit tighter.

Kagami didn't remember when they had made it to his apartment but when they did, Aomine hadn't said a word. All he had done was sit him down in his couch as he went into them kitchen and got them some beers.

They had spent most of the day drinking.

Luckily he didn't have a crappy hangover this morning, though his head was slightly throbbing in pain, but it was tolerable.

"Foods ready," Kagami said once he finished making breakfast. The only response he got back was a grunt before Aomine finally got off the couch and went to sit at the table. Both ate in silence but Kagami began to squirm a bit in his chair.

One thing that was bothering him was how he couldn't remember anything else. He knew that they had drank some beers but he couldn't remember much of what happened after that. Especially why they had been sharing a bed, even if nothing did happen, he did have a pretty comfy couch that guest could sleep on as well as an extra futon that he knew Aomine knew about since this wasn't the first time he had spent the night over.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Aomine said, bringing him back from his thoughts. Looking across, he noticed the other had finished his food and was lookin at him with an eyebrow raised. It was usually Kagami who finished all his food first no matter how big of a portion he had.

"Nothing" he answered, not sure if he should ask Aomine what had happened.

Aomine scoffed in disbelief, clearly knowing that something was wrong.

"Don't do that, just tell me what the hell is wrong."

"Fine. I- I just wanted to know what happened you know after we got drunk," he said, a little embarrassed he couldn't remember.

Aomine stayed quiet for a while, giving him a blank stare before he slumped into the chair and scratched the back of his head; no longer looking at him.

"Ya know today is Valentines Day."

"Huh?" Kagami answered, not understanding where that came from and a little annoyed the other was evading the question even though he was the one that had asked him to tell him his concern.

"Today it's Valetines Day," Aomine repeated.

"Okay so? what's that got to do with my question?"

He heard the other sigh and Kagami's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

_The bastard!_

Kagami was just about to snap, when Aomine got up from his chair and walked to the living room. Grabbing the jacket he had apparently slung over the couch the night before, Aomine walked to the door getting ready to leave.

"I'll come back to pick you up in six hours from now, so you better be ready by that time Bakagami," Aomine told him before leaving Kagami stumped and confused.

_What the fuck?_

* * *

 

Surprisingly enough, Aomine came back in six hours at the dot. Kagami never knew Aomine could actually be punctual, it just didn't seem right.

"Hey," he said awkwardly when he opened the door.

Aomine was wearing a black button up shirt with a red tie, sleeves rolled to his elbows, and some black slacks. All in all he looked fairly good and it was at that moment that Kagami was aware that this might just be some sort of date.

"Oi Bakagami didn't I tell you to be ready?"

"Bastard you didn't tell me we were going anywhere fancy. How was I suppose to know if you don't tell me? Besides where the hell are we goin-"

"Just go change already," Aomine interrupted.

With a huff of annoyance, Kagami did as he was told, his mind full of question but at the same time very anxious to know where the other was going to take him.

_Was this a date?_

After getting dressed, Kagami wearing a red button up shirt with a black tie and some black slacks, they both went to the taxi that was waiting for them.

Once again an awkward silence befell them during the ride to the restaurant Aomine had asked the driver to take them too. Kagami was starting to feel nervous. If this was a date, like he thought it was, than he didn't know what to do.

He hadn't gone to a date since he was with _Him_ and after that relationship, he always tried to keep away from getting emotionally involved with anyone else. Which was why he was freaking out.

Kagami admitted he was attracted to Aomine appearance wise, but he did his best to keep it that way. It wasn't like Aomine showed any interest in him aside from basketball anyways. So keeping his distance wasn't hard.

So he was hoping that this wasn't a date and that he was just over thinking it. He just wasn't sure if he was ready, especially after what happened the day before.

"Hey," a soft voice grabbed his attention. As he turned his head to look at Aomine, his breath caught.

Aomine was too close. So close that he could feel the breath of the other hitting his face and count his eyelashes. A chuckle from the other made him move back with a gasp.

"Common moron we're here," Aomine said with a smile on his face as he got out of the taxi.

Kagami's face heated up and he was sure it had more to do because of that rare smile than because of the closeness.Pulling himself together, Kagami got of the taxi, eyes widening at the nice looking restaurant Aomine was taking him too.

_Holy shit this is a date._

He wanted to tell Aomine that he wasn't feeling good, that they needed to cancel because he just didn't feel ready, but when Aomine grabbed his hand all Kagami could think of was of the warmth and how it had saved him the night before. More than anything, he couldn't help but think of how much he liked to have this warm hand enveloping his own. It was a big and much more calloused than any other hand he had ever held, but it held his tightly and securely.

It felt right.

Aomine led him inside, letting go of his hand for a brief second to give his name to the receptionist before grabbing it once more as the waiter led them to their secluded booth.

This time Aomine let go of his hand as they sat across from each other. The waiter gave them their menus and neither talked as they looked through it. It wasn't until after the waiter took their orders that Kagami could no longer stand the silence.

"What exactly is this?" he asked.

"A resturant," Aomine answered.

Not amused, he looked at Aomine disapprovingly. Getting the message Aomine rubbed his neck nervously, something Kagami couldn't help but find endearing.

It wasn't everyday Aomine Daiki got nervous or bashful, it was amusing to say the least.

Clearing his throat, Aomine stopped rubbing his neck and looked him straight in the eyes. A gleam of determination he had only seen in the court before now, made his heart race and it made him want to look away.

"I promised," Aomine finally said.

"You promised?"

"Yeah, last night" Aomine paused, looking unsure but continued anyways.

"Last night you were drunk and crying. You told me all about him and I couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help what?" Kagami asked, seeing as Aomine seemed to falter.

"Shit, you really don't remember huh?"

He was embarrassed for not remembering, but Kagami was never good with in-taking alcohol and usually forgot things that happened when he did. Nodding a no and giving him a "sorry" for not remembering, Aomine sighed.

"Well... I promised you that I would make you forget him for good"

Kagami was left shocked, not only was the "promise" completely embarrassing but the blush that followed after Aomine told him it, made him blush just as much.

"W-why the hell would you promise that" he asked a bit too loudly. Luckily they didn't gain much attention since they were in a booth that was more secluded.

"What do you think?" Aomine said, only to get nothing from Kagami that indicated that he knew why he would make such a promise.

"God you're too clueless"

"Am no-"

"I like you," Aomine blurted out before Kagami could continue.

His mouth hanging open as he stared wide-eyed at the dark skinned male.

"I like you," he said more softly this time and firmly. Kagami was left speechless, his heart racing from the confession. Eventually he had to look away from the intense stare Aomine was giving him.

From the corner of his eye he could see that Aomine was going to speak once more, but luckily the waiter came with their food. With the food set on the table, both began to eat. Yet he felt no appetite.

"Kagami," Aomine softly said. He just kept his gaze on his food.

"Hey, don't ignore me... Please," it was said almost too desperately for his liking and so he raised his. Aomine was giving him a small heartbreaking smile, as if Kagami's silence was a rejection.

It probably should have been, but it wasn't. It could't be.

Not with the way it hurt him to see the usually cocky male look as if he was losing something worth everything to him. Especially not with the way he craved the others hand in his own and smile to be just for him.

Still another part of him was afraid. Terrified at the prospect of giving his everything to someone knowing that one day he could get hurt.

"I-I think I might like you too," Kagami said, still unsure of himself, but sure that he didn't want Aomine to wear such a heartbreaking look.

The other began to laugh and Kagami frowned, not liking that he was practically putting himself out there despite vulnerable it made him feel. Sensing his displeasure Aomine stopped his laughing and granted him with another one of those rare smile.

"Sorry, it's just that you said the same thing last night." "I did?" Kagami asked disbelieving. Aomine chuckled once more before smirking.

"Yeah, I told you that I liked you yesterday when I laid you down on your bed and then... well you said that. You wouldn't let go of my shirt collar afterwards, so i had to slip it off so I didn't die from suffocation."

"Liar!" he said with a flaming face. Aomine just snorted giving him a triumphant look.

The smile was infectious and before Kagami knew it, both of them were smiling and bantering with each other.

The rest of the diner ended with them sitting closer than when they had gotten in the restaurant. Once they finished diner they both agreed to go back to Kagami's place and when they got there Kagami invited him to stay.

Aomine accepted his offer.

Soon they were in each others arms and in his bed. Nothing sexual. Just both of them laying comfortably in Kagami's bed and enjoying the warmth of each others bodies.

Kagami knew he was still scared. Quite honestly the comfort he felt in being in Aomine's arms scared the hell out him, but he also knew that he didn't want to let this chance go.

He had the feeling that Aomine would become something much more than _he_ ever was and that if Aomine ever left him in the same way, it would probably break him. But he also had a feeling that Aomine wouldn't do that to him.

A warm calloused hand lazily ran through his hair causing a haze of sleep to befall him, his eyes falling half mass with each stroke. It felt good; right.

"Aomine," he said in sleep filled voice that was just above a whisper.

"Hmmm," Aomine responded.

"Promise me.." he began, making sure to grab tightly onto shirt the other shirt and burying himself further into his warmth, before he continued.

"Promise not to leave, kay."

The hand running through his hair stopped and was quickly moved to cup his face. Lifting his face so that he was looking at him, Aomine brought their foreheads together.

"Idiot, of course," Aomine said before kissing him softly on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a v-day fic but since I just made this account it's super late. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
